The Eternal Talismens
by The Slash Faerie
Summary: U.S. QaF fic. Mystical ties bring Brian and Justin together— and could force them apart forever. Fic is hopefully better than the summary. Please Read and Review!


****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Queer as Folk_—that privilege has been granted to CowLip, Showtime, Russell T. Davies, and others. sighs Sadly, I don't own Brian or Justin—Brian owns Justin, and Justin owns Brian. Heh.

**Summary:** Mystical ties bring Brian and Justin together— and could force them apart forever. Fic is _hopefully_ better than the summary.

**Ratings:** PG at the moment, will eventually be R.

**Genres:** **Slash**, Action / Adventure, Angst, AU, General / Other / Misc, Mystery / Suspence, Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Warnings:** Character's are _slightly_ OOC for plot purposes. Also, this fic _might_ be **Mpreg**. Read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter for more details.

* * *

The Eternal Talismans 

****

**Chapter 1**

__

_Hidden Treasures_

__

__

__

The floorboards groaned as the petite boy bounded up the old wooden stairs. As the door slowly creaked open, a wave of dust filled his nostrils. Just what he needed. Not. Dust was definitely the _last_ thing in the whole universe that he needed right now! At such a crucial moment in his five year old life, Justin did not want to get his allergies going. You see, Justin was allergic to everything. Even Tylenol. How many people could say that? No one is allergic to Tylenol! Isn't that what they give you when you're allergic to everything else?

Then again, Justin didn't know much about medicine. He just used his inhaler when needed, and popped whatever pill or liquid medicine his mother gave him into his mouth, no questions asked. He was only five! Was he really expected to know about his allergy fighting medicine? All Justin knew was that dust made him sneeze and cough.

He hated coughing. It sounded so disgusting, like someone was attempted to get their lung to fly out through there mouth. And who on Earth would want to do that? Not Justin. Though, at the moment, he was willing to risk aggravating both his allergies and his mother. A feeling of excitement coursed through his veins. Justin loved the attic. It exuded a sense of danger and morose stillness that intrigued the fair haired boy. The problem was, Jennifer Taylor had forbidden her son to step foot in that attic.

Justin still couldn't understand why. Jennifer's excuse was that the attic was no place for a boy, especially a boy with a mild case of asthma. Justin failed to see his mother's point. Her warnings went in one ear and out the other, as most things do with young children.

But Justin wasn't a child. At least, not in his opinion. He was the most mature five-year old in the entire first grade! Plus, his teacher, Mrs. Hanley said he was extremely gifted. So then, why one Earth did everyone treat him like a little baby who still needed his mother to feed him and change his diaper?

Justin knew he shouldn't be up there. He almost felt guilty about disobeying his mother. Almost, but not quite. An impish grin appeared across his soft, alabaster features at the thought of his rebellion.

Quietly surveying his surroundings, Justin could only stare in awe struck wonder. The attic was even more amazing than he had imagined! There were so many boxes filled with old and interesting trinkets, things that Justin couldn't wait to get his hands on. He couldn't understand why his parents always threw the coolest things away! Grown ups were so dumb sometimes!

His tiny fingers itched to make contact with anything and everything. And the best part about it was—it was all forbidden to him. Justin would finally know what it was like to have that rush of adrenaline rush through him—the kind one gets when they could be caught at any moment doing something they are not supposed to be. Boy could he feel it! Daphne was right; he should be disobedient more often. He felt so in control, so powerful at that moment. How many kids could say they had ever felt as independent, as empowered as Justin did at that moment? Not many, he hoped.

Finally unable to control his excitement and curiously, Justin bolted to the first grime covered box he saw. The floor boards let out a pain filled moan as he crouched down low for a better look. Rummaging through the tattered box, he found several old photographs of his parents and other insignificant items not worth a second glance. Why were grown ups always so boring? Where were all the juicy things—the stuff that he wasn't supposed to find out about? Justin would never admit it, but he always loved a good piece of gossip. He was such a little snoop. Could he help it that he had an unbridled amount of curiosity and imagination? In Justin's opinion, those were excellent qualities that every five year old and grown up should have.

Sighing, Justin stood up, and arched his back in a cat like gesture. There had to be something in this huge attic that was worth looking at. As he stretched his neck, something glimmering in the shadows of a dark corner caught Justin's eye. Slowly he made his way over to a large heavy looking trunk. Sinking to his knees, Justin eased the lid of the trunk open. Thankful for the rays of light flowing through the few windows in the attic, Justin peered inside. Almost immediately, something caught his eye. He hurriedly sifted through the trunk, tossing everything in his way over his shoulder, leaving several grime covered objects scattered around his feet.

Finally, Justin's fingers grasped his goal. A slight tingle permeated through his fingertips the second his skin came in contact with the item. Justin's small fingers tightly clutched a burnished chain. Dangling on the chain was an amulet wrought into a sun. Justin thought it was similar to the jewelry that hung off of his and Daphne's matching charm bracelets. However, this was not cheap trinket made of tin. It was made of a weighty material, intricately shaped into a sun. The necklace seemed to emit a soft glow, causing Justin's eyes to grow as large as saucers and a gasp to escape his parted lips.

It was beautiful. There were no other words to describe it. And he had thought that the brand new paint set his mother bought him was cool! Nothing could compare to this shimmering necklace. An air of mystery seemed to loom around the amulet, and an unknown tale aching to be freed appeared to be embedded its breathtaking exterior.

Justin sensed that his discovered treasure would be essential later on in his life. Instinctively, he slid the necklace into his pocket. There was something about it, an unexplainable something that made Justin completely enamored with it.

"Justin! _Justin!_ Where _are_ you?"

That would be his mother calling. Like a deer in headlights, Justin bolted down the attic stairs at lightening speed. He rushed through the house, treading as softly as his Nike light up sneakers would permit. Justin made it into his room, flung himself on the bed, and picked up his ever ubiquitous sketch book, just in the nick of time.

Jennifer Taylor popped her head in the doorway. "Jus? Where were you? Didn't you hear me? I was calling you for a good five minutes."

Justin ducked his head shyly. He knew he was a horrible liar, but as long as he stayed focused on his sketch, he mother wouldn't notice.

"Sorry mom. I was drawing; I guess I didn't here you."

"Oh, okay honey. How about some lunch— I made your favorite," Jennifer said gently. She smiled down at her son, her pride and joy, and thanked heavens that he was _so_ well behaved.

Justin simply smiled up at his mother, and nodded. As they headed into the kitchen together, Justin couldn't help but finger amulet hidden away in his pants pocket.

* * *

Well, this just came out of nowhere. I doubt it's very good at the moment, but I've been having an awful case of Writer's Block— and this fic was the result. It'll hopefully get better in later chapters.

I was thinking about making it an **Mpreg**, depending on how the plot goes. What ya think? To Mpreg, or not to Mpreg? I think I might just post this fic twice, and have them break off when the character finds out that he's pregnant. So then, it'll satisfy everyone. Hopefully, lol. Anyways, tell me what you think. Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Think it's blah? Needs work? Constructive criticism is_ greatly_ appreciated! Not sure when this will be updated, but hopefully very soon. I'll try my best!

Rage and Sunshine,

_The Slash Faerie_


End file.
